runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chaotic Corruption
*Nomad's Destruction *While Guthix Sleeps |items = |kills = *Nomad (level 699) *Pest King (level 701) *Unbalanced Elemental (level 656) *King Tyron (level 956) }} Walkthrough Speak to Hans in Lumbridge and he will tell you a secret about the Dungeon of Lumbridge and would like you to check on it to see if the master boss is free or not. Go to the swamps with Hans Amulet and you will see a glowing cave, enter it wearing Hans Amulet (without wearing Hans Amulet it will shock you taking 450). Go west on the cave until you see a massive Magic Cage. inside you will see a man with powerful battle armour on with a spear and a hood, talk to him, he will tell you that soon there will be havoc on Lumbridge. Go back to Hans and talk to him, he will say that it's time for war, the person in the cage, created the pest monsters and that he is very very dangerous, soon he will learn how to get out the cage and destroy Lumbridge. with help of the bosses you have beaten so far including: Nomad, Elvarg, Pest Queen, Balance elemental. But he will power them. Go talk to Zimberfizz he will say that the Nomad's Destruction quest was a test to see if you had a pure heart and ready to wield the Dynamic Crossbow, he will then give you it and see where Nomad has gone, he will check back at Nomad's original throne room and he will see that Nomad is gone and so is all the soul energy in the machine of his throne. Now go talk to Tyr at the pest control area, he will say that commander Korasi has been missing for ages, you need to check it out by going into a pest control game with all the void knights and you have to enter the void, enter and a cutscene will occur showing the pest queen being beat by Korasi. The queen then damages Korasi and teleports away. Talk to Korasi and she will say that she's been trapped in the Void and that the Pest Queen is just the beginning of the pests, there is something even bigger and stronger, the Pest King. Go the the Stone of Jas and touch it. It will show a cutscene of the Balance Elemental's parts being gone and then nomad will be near the Stone of Jas he will tell you to not interfere with him, you may have beaten him back at his throne room but you cannot kill him now, he has a protect symbol that protects from any attack. This prayer is called protector. He will teleport away and then you will need to go back to Hans, he will say that you and him needs to go back to the dungeon, he will then put on his Torva armour, completionist cape, Chaotic longsword and Elysian spirit shield. Once you're there you will notice the man gone, he will then be in the dungeons challenge room, go inside and be prepared. Hans will attack the level 430 Tormented Demontors, and you need to kill the bosses, you get a break after every boss you defeat, this gives you time to stock up. The first boss will be the Unbalanced Elemental, he will show you a cutscene of it and then you will have to beat it, it's now a strength pure and protect from magic is advised when ranging and protect from melee is strongly advised when using melee. The second boss is the Pest King, it will not heal but it is very strong and will hit you constantly, range it and then kill it using melee, it will spawn monsters which you will need to kill before the monsters will heal it fully. This is one of the hardest boss battles in RuneScape, it's max hit is 1190 and that's it's special void portal move. Next is Nomad, now here is the tricky part, Nomad is very angry and pumped up, there are no pillars and he will constantly hit you! NOTE: BE VERY PREPARED, HIGH LEVELS RECOMMENDED! Nomad is super hard and will take all your health out of you and into him if you're not careful. Now Tyron, he is the hardest boss on RuneScape and can kill you in just a couple of hits. He is extremely strong and he will summon level 7800 spirits, that will hit you once, then disappear. After defeating Tyron, talk to Hans to claim your rewards and complete the quest. Rewards * split between all skills *Tyron's helmet *Dynamic crossbow *Choose between Chaotic rapier, longsword or maul for an unlimited charge one *Speak to Hans in Lumbridge for 16,000,000 coins and a Chaotic cape/Chaotic cape (t), (t) is if you have a 99 skill. *Access to the Dungeon of Lumbridge *Access to wear Chaotic armor, dropped from Chaotic Beasts or buy from Grand Exchange (very very expensive). Category:Rework